A method for measuring a bio-related substance by using various reagents is widely used for clinical tests, diagnostic agents, or various studies, for example. As a method for detecting the bio-related substance, for example, there are methods of utilizing enzymatic coloration, utilizing fluorescence or chemical luminescence, utilizing color comparison due to a shift in the absorption wavelength of light of a substance, and utilizing turbidity using latex as an index. However, in any detection methods, a problem arises in which biomolecules or cells such as protein, lipid, and nucleic acids in a blood serum, or a protein, a luminescent substrate, or a light absorbing substance in a measurement reagent or the like is non-specifically adsorbed to a solid phase such as glass or plastic, a container, or a tool or the like, and thus this adsorbed substance causes noise, thereby reducing the sensitivity of the detection methods.
Thus, generally, in order to suppress non-specific adsorption as described above, for example, a measure to treat the surface of a solid phase, a container, or a tool, with a biological substance such as albumin, casein, or gelatin has been devised.
However, the biological substance as described above does not have a sufficient effect for suppressing non-specific adsorption with respect to a surface formed of an inorganic material such as glass, and there is also concern that biological contamination typified by BSE may occur.
Therefore, the development of the surface treatment agent for a surface formed of an inorganic material by chemical synthesis has been desired, and for example, a surface treatment agent having poly(2-methacryloyloxyethyl phosphorylcholine) as an effective ingredient has been reported (Patent Literatures 1 to 3).